Donna Tobin? Seriously?
by Everything Will Be For Nothing
Summary: "Well, why didn't you bring a date?" "Cause..." "Cause what?" "..." "Oh my God you're blushing! Is the Great Kim Crawford blushing?" "..." "Ow! Okay Kim, I get it! Sheesh! No but seriously why did you come alone?" "Cause everyone already had a date." Jack brought Donna Tobin as his date and Kim isn't too happy about it. Somewhat Christmas dialogue one-shot.


**Hey guys! I took another break from homework to write a dialogue only one-shot for Christmas between our favorite couple! I couldn't let this idea slip, so here you go!**

* * *

"Really Jack? It's our Christmas Dance and you brought Donna Tobin of all people?! Her moving her braid was that meaningful to you?!"

"Gosh Kim why are you in such a mood?!"

"Cause you brought that thing as your date!"

"I'll have you know she is an amazing-"

"You call that amazing?"

"..."

"Is that Brody Carlson she's kissing?!"

"Still think that's amazing huh?"

"You were right..."

"What was that Jack? I didn't catch that?"

"You were right.."

"I still can't hear you."

"YOU WERE RIGHT! THERE I ADMIT IT."

"Ha! Kim Crawford is always right."

"There's no need to rub it in."

"Oh c'mon Jack, you brought Donna. There most definitely is a need to rub it in."

"Okay this isn't exactly one of my brightest moments.."

"And you have had some pretty stupid decisions, and Donna is definitely one of them."

"Are you done yet?"

"Nope, I'm gonna use this against you every time the opportunity presents itself. It's quite hilarious Jackson."

"Ugh. So why didn't you come with a date hm Kimberly?"

"..."

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Never. Ever. Call me by my full name. Don't you ever learn? Wait you brought Donna. Just kidding."

"Okay that was low Kim."

"I told you, I'm using it against you."

"Well, why didn't you bring a date?"

"Cause..."

"Cause what?"

"..."

"Oh my God you're blushing! Is the Great Kim Crawford blushing?"

"..."

"Ow! Okay Kim, I get it! Sheesh! No but seriously why did you come alone?"

"Cause everyone already had a date."

"I'm sure a bunch of guys asked you, who wouldn't?"

"You obviously."

"Wait what?!"

"I didn't say anything..."

"Yeah you did!"

"Nope! I have no idea what you're talking about! Look it's a slow dance I'm gonna go get lost in the crowd bye!"

"Kim! Wait!"

* * *

"Ahh! Oh shit! Sorry I didn't know that was you! I wouldn't have flipped you if I knew it was you!"

"No, don't worry about it I'm fine. I just didn't think you would be able to do that in heels."

"I can do anything in heels."

"Run a mile?"

"Okay maybe not everything.."

"Well may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may."

"..."

"..."

"So Kim, about what you said about me not asking you..."

"I didn't say anything about that..."

"Kim you're blushing. Don't deny it!"

"Okay fine, you were the only guy that all the girls consider a heartthrob that didn't ask me. And you're my best friend!"

"Did you want me to ask you? Cause I mean, I figured that you would've went with all those other guys like Brody, not your best friend."

"Is there something wrong with wanting to go with my best friend?"

"No it's just that I didn't think that you would've said yes if I asked you."

"Jack I've been dropping hints. Hell, even Jerry noticed I wanted you to ask me!"

"You were not dropping hints!"

"Think about it Jack."

"..."

"..."

"Those were all hints?"

"Mhmm."

"You turned down all those guys for me?"

"No I turned them down for Taylor Lautner."

"Really Kim? I thought this was a serious conversation while we were dancing!"

"Sorry sarcasm is a natural thing for me! You should know, but then again hints and Donna..."

"Okay if you were me and heard all the guys saying things about your best friend like, 'she's the hottest girl in school' 'if you even get her to have a decent conversation you're fucking golden' 'I wonder what Jack did' etc. etc. How would you feel?"

"Pretty damn lucky you're slow dancing with me right now considering all the dirty looks a bunch of the guys have been giving you."

"Wait what?!"

"You never notice anything do you?"

"Obviously not... Why me Kim?"

"What do you mean why you?"

"Why me over all the other guys you can date?"

"Cause you're my best friend and you took the time to actually know me for me and all the little things that matter."

"So, if I asked you on a date a long time ago, you would've said yes?"

"Mhmm."

"So I was scared this entire time for nothing?"

"You were scared to ask me on a date?! I admit I can be pretty intimidating Jack, but I didn't think I was _that_ intimidating!"

"Hey! It's not that! It's our friendship!'

"If anything Jack it would've brought us closer."

"Oh really now?"

"..."

"Ow! Now what was that one for!"

"Oh, don't act innocent!"

"Okay, fine I admit it..."

"Good."

"Now Kim, how about you and me ditch the dance for some ice cream?"

"Like a..."

"A date."

"I'd like that."

"..."

"What was that for?"

"Cause you finally asked me on a date."

"Aw Kim you're blushing!"

"..."

"Ow! Okay I'll stop!"

"_Jackie-Poo!_"

"Oh God c'mon hurry!"

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**So yeah, that was just a quick one-shot I came up with. Hope it wasn't too boring. I hope you guys liked it, and review, review, review!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**3 Melissa**


End file.
